


Your Soulmate is a Cat?! (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Implied Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, Sweet, Traducción, Werecat Stiles, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: A Derek le preocupa que su alma gemela sea peluda.Stiles está seguro de que su alma gemela lo odia.





	Your Soulmate is a Cat?! (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Soulmate is a Cat?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540896) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



> MUchiiisimas gracias a CheyanneChika por dejarme traducir este oneshot en donde stiles es un cambiaformas gato y como siempre acaba metiendose en la boca del lobo juju,
> 
> Ya sabes que nada me pertenece, todos los creditos van para sus respectivos autores yo solo traduzco la historia.

  
—¿Tu alma gemela es un gato? —Laura comienza a reírse mientras Cora se ahoga en su cereal. Incluso la boca de su madre tiembla un poco.

—Tal vez sea alguien actuando como un gato, —trata Derek. —Como en una obra de teatro.

—¿Desde cuándo vas a las obras de teatro?, —Pregunta Cora, para mantener su respiración bajo control.

Derek mira preocupado hacia su muñeca otra vez. Las palabras, las palabras de su alma, aparecieron esta mañana, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, a las 7:04 de la mañana. Pero no eran palabras en absoluto. En mayúsculas, su muñeca dic:

_MRRROW HISS_

Es tan estúpido. Jura usar mangas largas en la escuela por el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Derek va a ser una dama gata! —Laura se ríe y Cora comienza a asfixiarse de nuevo. —¡Co-con doce gatos, todos los cuales maullaron y sisearon cuando se encontraron!

Derek también se compromete a eliminar al menos una extremidad la próxima vez que él y Laura se enttrenen.

 

_…Dos años después…_

Stiles se está volviendo loco. Hoy es su decimosexto cumpleaños y nació a la 1:59 de la tarde. Por supuesto, tenía que ser un día de escuela así que pasó cada minuto mirando el reloj, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a sus maestros.

Cuando el reloj finalmente llega a las 1:55, levanta la mano y pide ir al baño. Harris frunce el ceño, parece debatir diciendo que no, pero Stiles le da su mejor expresión de ‘tengo-TDAH-y-haré-tu-vida-miserable’ y Harris cede.

Stiles se retira a un baño, se arremanga la manga de su sudadera con capucha y mira entre el reloj de su teléfono y su muñeca derecha desnuda. Está tan emocionado que está a punto de autoprovocarse un ataque de pánico. En unos minutos, él sabrá las primeras palabras de la persona que es su otra mitad, que lo amará incondicionalmente.

Finalmente, finalmente, las palabras se garabatean en su piel:

_¡¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?!_

El labio inferior de Stiles tiembla por un momento. Cierto. Porque, ¿quién en la Tierra alguna vez querría ser su alma gemela? ¿Para el Torpe Stilinski?

Bajó la manga y regresó a clase.

 

Scott intenta ser alentador cuando Stiles se lo muestra después del entrenamiento de lacrosse. Son los dos últimos en el vestuario, después de haber esperado a que todos los demás se vayan. —¿Tal vez ella está emocionada? Quizás sea algo bueno.

Quizás no sea ella, Stiles no dice nada. —Tal vez ellos saben quién soy y no pueden soportarme.

—No lo sabes, —dice Scott tranquilizador. Sus propias palabras, _¿Me prestas un bolígrafo?_ son palabras agradables y normales para las personas que nunca se han conocido.

—¡Mi alma gemela me odia y ni siquiera sé quién eres!, —Responde Stiles. —¡Mira el interrobang!

—¿Qué? —Scott grita confundido.

Stiles hace una mueca. —Lo de la pregunta y la exclamación.

—¿Así es como se llama?

—¡Scott! —Scott mira a Stiles como un cachorro pateado y se marchita. —Basta, voy a ir a cazar, —dice, sin querer seguir hablando de esto. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Me dirijo a la reserva.

Scott asiente. —¿Quieres que vaya? —Stiles lo mira con una ceja levantada y Scott se encoge de hombros. —Sí, sí, voy a asustar a todas los animales con mis grandes pies pisando fuerte.

Stiles sonríe y se apoya en Scott mientras salen.

 

 

Hay una raíz de árbol anudada que marca el lugar donde Stiles esconde su ropa. También hay ropa de repuesto allí en caso de que ocurra algo tonto porque ha sucedido totalmente y ha estado sin ropa antes.

Huele el aire, ya inicia el cambio a beta. Nadie está cerca. Un pájaro pía sobre él. Un roedor hace crujir algunas hojas muertas. Se saca su sudadera con capucha y se quita las camisas. Los pantalones y los boxers siguen rápidamente las camisetas como una cola, lustrosa y blanca con motas negras, deslizándose por la pierna de sus pantalones sueltos. Empuja todo debajo de las raíces y toma una respiración profunda, cambiando el resto del camino en el cuerpo de un gato blanco de tamaño mediano con manchas negras que coinciden con la cola y orejas de su forma beta. Él bosteza, estirando la mandíbula mientras sus dientes se vuelven pequeños y afilados, antes de saltar a un montón de hojas y luego a un árbol detrás del pájaro.

El pájaro lo siente y se va. Una ardilla, por otro lado, no lo hace, hasta que Stiles se desliza a lo largo de la rama. Salta, y Stiles corre después. Él lo persigue, saltando de rama en rama hasta que la ardilla salta sobre una demasiado endeble para su peso y él sisea su disgusto antes de retirarse.

Instalado en una rama baja, perfecto para un ataque aéreo, escucha a otra criatura para perseguir. No ha matado deliberadamente a nadie desde el octavo grado cuando la pequeña zarigüeya que había estado buscando tuvo una madre masiva que saltó para atacarlo. Se sintió culpable durante días, enterrándola unas horas más tarde antes de que los coyotes pudieran llegar allí.

Aún así, la emoción de la persecución nunca lo abandonó, y su padre no pudo controlar sus instintos con el uso de punteros láser; aunque fue más por pura vergüenza, como un gato con una mente humana, Stiles todavía está fascinado por una luz roja en una pared, que por lo divertido y divertido que fue para los dos.

Un ratón entra en su visión bajo él y sale fuera de su ensoñación y se lanza desde la rama para aterrizar justo detrás del ratón. Grita de sorpresa y despega, en dirección a la hierba alta que ambos podían ver en un claro al frente. Stiles sonreiría si tuviera labios mientras se lanza de cabeza tras él.

El ratón encuentra un agujero y se desvanece un minuto después. Stiles se sienta, respirando con dificultad, y mira a su alrededor. La vista de un gato está mejor diseñada para la distancia y el movimiento que para la claridad, pero este lugar parece completamente desconocido. Estupendo. Debe haber perseguido a esa ardilla a través de los árboles mucho más allá de lo que pretendía. En los árboles, es fácil perder la noción de las distancias y no había notado ningún desconocimiento en el denso bosque. Este claro, sin embargo, es completamente desconocido para los sentidos de su gato. Él se debate si cambiar a su forma beta, lo que le permitiría ver las distancias como lo hacen los gatos, pero sin sacrificar la nitidez y el enfoque de sus ojos humanos.

Pero no. Desnudo, con orejas de gato y una cola, no es algo que quiere que suceda en un claro desconocido en el bosque. Además, la forma beta significaba que los pensamientos humanos se filtrarían. Como un gato, no tiene que pensar en almas gemelas o pendejos o almas gemelas pendejas. Él puede simplemente perseguir la vida silvestre. Al menos hasta que se pierde.

Está a punto de intentar volver sobre sus pasos cuando una sensación extraña tiene todo su pelaje erizado. Se agacha bajo, listo para correr. Una vez se encontró con los coyotes y terminó atrapado en los árboles durante horas hasta que un aullido dividió el cálido aire de la noche y huyeron. Él no quiere una repetición de eso al corto plazo.

Sin embargo, esto no se siente como un coyote. Permanece escondido en el pasto, mirando como dos chicas pasan corriendo por el claro, sus ojos brillando de color ámbar.

Stiles levanta la cabeza. ¿Hay más cambiaformas en Beacon Hills? Deseó poder ver sus rostros más enfocado pero ya se habían ido y su aroma era demasiado extraño para reconocerlos por el olor, incluso si él los conoce. Él se endereza y comienza a caminar de nuevo por donde vino, casualmente siguiendo la estela de las chicas. ¿A dónde van a ir?

Se mueven silenciosamente, se da cuenta, mientras intenta escucharlos. Él da un paso cauteloso fuera del claro.

Se siente demasiado confuso, que es claramente la razón por la que no percibe el peligro por detrás. Una mano humana lo agarra por el cuello y luego una niña, tal vez una mujer, no lo sabe, aunque está seguro de que ella es una de las dos que vio hace unos momentos, lo está sosteniendo a la altura de los ojos. Ella le sonríe y dice: —Bueno, ¿no eres la pequeña cosa más linda?

Stiles arremete, balanceando una pata, rápido como un rayo.

Pero ella es de alguna manera más rápida. El golpe en su cara no toca nada más que aire. Para no disuadirse, balancea su trasero y con sus garras de las patas traseras clava la piel expuesta por una camiseta sin mangas. Ella grita y lo deja caer. Se da vuelta para correr, pero luego la otra chica lo tiene por el medio y lo mantiene a distancia, frente a su víctima.

El mundo puede ser borroso en esta forma, pero ciertamente puede ver que los siete arañazos, una garra debe haberse perdido, se están cerrando mientras mira.

—Pequeña cosa viciosa, —murmura. Sus ojos brillan de nuevo y ella lo mira. Comienza a forcejear, retorciéndose en el agarre de su captora. Ella gruñe pero no lo suelta. —Definitivamente deberíamos entregárselo a Derek.

 _¿Quién es Derek?_ Él se preocupa.

—¿Es un niño?, —Le pregunta el que lo abraza y suena familiar, ahora que lo está pensando.

—Definitivamente un niño, —responde la mujer frente a él.

Stiles se sonrojaría, si fuera humano, en este momento. Él sisea y tuerce el cuello lo más que puede para intentar morder la muñeca de su captora. Él sabe que no la alcanzará, pero el grito de pánico que la chica, presumiblemente algún tipo de cambiaformas también, deja salir es satisfactorio.

También es la primera buena mirada que tiene de ella y, caramba, es Cora Hale, su compañera de clase. Él siente un breve respiro. Él no está solo. Claro, Scott sabe que él es un cambiaformas gato y su madre también, pero es bueno saber que él no es el único en la ciudad, y mucho menos de su propio curso. Él mira hacia la primera chica, quien cree que probablemente esté relacionado con Cora de alguna manera, y deja de luchar.

La primera chica lo mira sospechosamente. Cora, sin embargo, solo parece aliviada de que el gato que tiene se haya relajado. Ella lo acerca cautelosamente y está caliente. Así de cerca, huele raro, como a bosque y a pelaje mojado, pero también como ella, una suave sensación de pino y romero.

Ella mueve una mano lentamente para deslizarse por su columna vertebral y apoyar su espalda en sus brazos. —Vamos, —dice con entusiasmo.

Los siguientes tres minutos son los tres minutos más terroríficos de toda la vida de Stiles. Los árboles parecen alejarse del camino en lugar de dejar que Cora se tope con ellos. El aire agita su pelaje a medida que avanza más y más, mientras se deslizan por la Reserva más rápido de lo que nunca pudo.

_¿Qué son estas dos, cambiaformas guepardos?_

Se detienen en un claro frente a una gran casa.

El cuerpo de Stiles, desde el cuello hacia abajo, ahora está completamente en tensión. No es capaz de dejar el agarre fácil de Cora aunque él si lo intenta. Mueve la cabeza frenéticamente, mucho más como un gato común que un humano que se hace pasar por uno.

Cora parece darse cuenta de su pánico y comienza a acariciarlo. —Shhh, está bien. Ya terminamos de correr. —Ella mira al otro. —Creo que lo asustamos.

La otra chica es claramente recelosa de ser atacada y no se acerca, aunque sí se muestra comprensiva. —Lo siento, gatito. Pero te va a gustar Derek, —hace una pausa. —Suponiendo que no nos mate a todos por esto.

A Stiles le gusta cada vez menos a esta persona de Derek. ¿Es un cambiaformas que come gatos? ¿Debería Stiles comenzar a luchar de nuevo?

—¡Derrrrrr-reeeeeeeeeek! —La primera chica llama hacia la casa.

—¿Qué?, —Grita una voz desde el piso superior.

—¡Ven fuera!

—No.

—¡¡¡¡Derek!!!!

Stiles espera unos momentos de pánico mientras Derek se dirige a la puerta de entrada, pero no. Un hombre musculoso, un hombre musculoso y sin camisa, con cabello oscuro y una cara que Stiles está seguro está frunciendo el ceño, aparece en una ventana. Luego sale de la ventana, sube al techo y luego salta, aterrizando ante él y las dos chicas.

Laura sonríe maliciosamente y dice: —¡Derek, te presento a tu alma gemela!

Cora sostiene bruscamente a Stiles con entusiasmo y Stiles puede sentir que le tiemblan los hombros con una risa reprimida.

Además, ¿en serio? Stiles tiene dos líneas de pensamiento que se extienden una encima de la otra. La primera: Esto es simplemente cruel e inusual de hacerle a alguien que acaba de recibir la peor pregunta posible en su muñeca. La segunda: ¿Cora sabe que es un cambiaformas gato? ¿Está jodiendo con él solo porque puede?

Se concentra en el hombre, en Derek, y se dirige hacia él con simpatía porque, ahora que este tipo está cerca, Stiles puede ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro que probablemente coincidiría con la de Stiles si estuviera en forma humana.

Cora lo empuja ligeramente y él sisea enojado. Esto fue simplemente malo, en su opinión.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? —Derek les dice a las chicas. Luego se centra en Stiles, que de repente se congela. —¡¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?! —Gruñe, como si fuera culpa del gato.

Stiles pierde su control sobre la forma del gato ante el sonido de esas palabras. Cora lo deja caer mientras él reluce y aterriza duro sobre su cola, haciéndolo gritar, en algún lugar entre el aullido de un gato y el grito de un humano.

Se pone a cuatro patas, liberando su cola y luego se sienta, ocultando tanta piel como puede mientras intenta ajustar su visión pestañeando rápidamente.

El hombre frente a él, un hombre increíblemente apuesto, Stiles ahora puede confirmar, es, por supuesto, Derek Hale, hermano de Cora y el chico más atractivo que se graduó el año pasado. Stiles nunca habló con él, pero vio que muchas chicas se desmayaban por él. Hubo algunos muchachos que se desmayan por él también.

—¡¿Stiles?! —grita Cora detrás de él.

—Uh, sí, hola, lo siento, ¿qué eres?, —Balbucea, sin apartar los ojos de Derek, que parece tener el mismo problema. Sin esperar una respuesta, levanta su muñeca hacia Derek.

Derek por fin aparta la mirada de los ojos ambarinos de Stiles para ver las palabras en su propia letra, _¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?_ en la muñeca del chico.

Derek gira su propia muñeca para mostrar las letras mayúsculas que Stiles usa para notas adhesivas que dicen _MRRROW HISS_. Stiles no puede evitarlo. Él ríe. Está cansado e histérico. Seis horas enteras de preocuparse por su alma gemela y pensar que sería odiado es agotador, incluso si ha pasado las últimas horas como un gato y deliberadamente no piensa en ello.

Derek lo mira fijamente, con las aletas de la nariz llameando como si pudiera oler todas las emociones que vienen de Stiles en oleadas. Quizás él puede. Él ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. —Soy Stiles. También soy un cambiaformas gato, si eso no fue descaradamente obvio.

—Derek, —responde Derek. —Hombre-lobo.

—Hombre-lobo, —dice Stiles, el ritmo cardíaco doble. —Fantástico. Lo siento si estoy en su territorio, los lobos tienen algo acerca del territorio, ¿verdad? Estoy tratando de recordar mis lecciones de biología del año pasado. Pero soy un gato de todos modos, así que no soy una amenaza y no tienes que perseguirme o comerme o algo por el estilo, porque… wow, por favor deja de hablar.

Hay una risa sofocada detrás de ellos, pero Derek lo ignora a favor de inclinarse e inhalar. Bueno, eso ciertamente calla a Stiles, aunque ahora él profundamente desea marcar con su olor y frotar sus mejillas sobre esos pectorales.

Hay más risas y ahora también hay sonidos de náuseas. Derek resopla y se levanta, tirando a Stiles de sus pies. —¿Te gustaría entrar? —Él mira a Stiles sin vergüenza, incluso cuando el rosa cubre la cara y el pecho del werecat y su cola se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás con indignación. —Y tal vez vestirte.

—Eso estaría bien, sí, —dice Stiles en un chillido bastante agudo.

Derek asiente. Luego se inclina hacia el espacio de Stiles y lo abraza. —Cambiaformas gato —murmura con un ruido en el pecho.

—Sourwolf, —responde Stiles, levantando una mano, otra firmemente protegiendo su entrepierna de las personas que no son su alma gemela en el claro, y la envuelve alrededor de los enormes hombros de Derek.

Por solo un minuto, dejará que su alma gemela lo abrace. Dentro de un minuto, se avergonzará mucho más de estar desnudo con tres personas vestidas a su alrededor. Dentro de un minuto, irá a esa casa y se encontrará con la familia de su alma gemela. Dentro de un minuto, se dará cuenta de que, si Derek es un hombre lobo, Cora y la otra chica probablemente también lo sean y también el resto de la familia.

Pero eso es un minuto a partir de ahora.

Fin


End file.
